


Release Me, Release My Body

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, But that was deffo not what I wanted to imply, Could be read as dubious?, Fucking Machines, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind fuck?, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess??, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter what, Nines cannot get relief from orgasms. They feel great, but everything just keeps building. Gavin finds out and uses it to his advantage.





	Release Me, Release My Body

Nines was Gavins little pet. Sure the Android seemed to bare some sort of order over the mans life, sorting his meals, making sure he got to work on time but in the bedroom Gavin was in control.

The more they fucked the more Nines felt the raw heat inside of him, leaving him helpless to do anything. No matter how many times he came he wouldn’t get relief, his dick would stay rock hard, weeping, begging for attention. Attention Gavin rarely gave it.

It is truly impossible to satisfy an Android. 

He has a non existence refractory period and had no need for cum. Everything he needed came from Gavin.

If the Android had a choice he would want to be at the mans mercy forever. Once they started their relationship he hadn’t known he would react this way, he became a slave to his own needs. It was frustrating but right now he wouldn’t change a thing. He could never go back to the life he used to live, not when Gavin showed him what he really needs, what he really was built for. 

Ropes were wrapped around his body and around the plug in his ass. He had been there hours at the mercy of the vibrations. Unable to move, unable to rut his dick into the floor. It’s not like it would help anyway. Gavin hacked into his brain, changed some things... he altered some settings which made Nines processor laggy, he could not focus on many things at once. Which left him only being able to focus on the feeling of the plug in his ass. He was now unable to orgasm because he wanted to push Nines limits.

Gavin had already fucked him twice today, plugging him cum inside him. He could still feel it inside him. Filling him with bliss.

He was so out of it he failed to noticed the man walking into the room. His leather boots stomping on the ground made him jump out of his own mind. Gavin wanted his attention.

“Look at you, my perfect fuck toy,” 

Nines moaned before trying to wiggle out of the ropes as Gavin increased the vibrations in his ass. It was too much. Yet not enough. 

“You look so pathetic flailing around on the floor.” There was a cruel hint to his voice as he walked around Nines. He leant down slowly and pressed his boot to the androids straining dick. “You always want this touched, don’t you love?” 

Nines couldn’t reply, he had been on the edge for hours, Gavin knew he could never find relief no matter if he came or not. He was torturing him for fun and Nines was powerless to stop him. 

“As much as I’d love to stay and fuck you, I have to go.” The pressure on Nines dick increased and the Android hissed, body still trying to rock into the boot, he needed this so badly.

“I did get you something though, a little present since you are such a good boy.” 

Nines was afraid of the devilish glint in the mans eye, but he was too far gone to think, think about what. Gavin was all he needed, is all he needed. Now he’s here. It doesn’t matter. His life outside Gavin doesn’t matter anymore, it never did. 

The pressure on his cock lifted as Gavin reached out and attached something to his dick. It was so soft, squeezing him, rubbing him in all the right places. Gavin was so good to him. So very good. 

All of a sudden the device around his cock buzzed into life, it vibrated around him whilst it suckled his dick. Nines was gone, unable to keep his brain in the real world he closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure. 

This was so much better than a blow job, so much better than anything he’d ever experienced. He could feel his orgasm building. 

“Please,” he gasped, hungry for it. There was too much stimulation and yet, it’s what Gavin offered him, he could not refuse him anymore. The device did not let up abusing his dick, it had been so long since Gavin touched him there.

“Aww is it too much for you?” 

Nines nodded the best he could in the restraints. The ropes moved which caused them to push on the plug in his ass. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning. 

“I’m happy to see this little plan of mine worked as intended.” The man laughed, as he flicked the end of the cruel machine working Nines dick. “I did some research you know. I found out that it was really easy to manipulate androids with sex, did you know that?”

Nines was hearing Gavin speak but could not register what the man was saying, but something about his voice sounded pleasant so he smiled as he lay there in his own pleasure.

“And when you confided in me saying no matter how many time you cum, you don’t feel relief, it made me wonder.” Gavin started to stroke nines hair, he was a moaning mess now clearly unable to understand what Gavin was talking about. He just wanted. And wanted. And wanted. Whatever Gavin would give to him.

“It made me wonder if I could make you so horny that you would become my own personal fuck toy. And look at you.” 

He gripped the androids hair harder now lifting his head up off the floor. 

“RK900, I give you permission to cum.” 

Nines was hit by a mind-blowing orgasm, combined with the frustration of being edged it felt amazing, only to have it die down into pleasure again. It was an endless cycle. 

Gavin watched as nines face warped with pleasure before dropping his head harshly into the floor. “Good boy.” 

The praise went straight to Nines head. That he didn’t notice Gavin undoing the ropes around him. Leaving him with just his arms bound behind him so that he could not touch himself.

“When I get back, I expect you to still be cuming. That’s an order do you understand?” 

“A-h. Yes Sir.” Nines stuttered through his second orgasm of the day. His dick was still painfully hard and he was still desperately horny. There was no way Gavin was ever going to help him get his realise. He was happy to torture this Android, leave him weeping for his dick. For he is too naive to understand how sex works. And anyway. It’s not like the Android could ever stop rutting into the device on his dick now. It was been fully attached now, it would never be leaving him. Even if somebody found them, Nines would always be this desperate, it was his fate. 

Gavin smiles as he watched the Android write on the bed.

Gavin, the man that made the most advance Android the perfect fuck toy.


End file.
